Evangelion 40k
by rexmankill
Summary: After his world was brought under heal, Shinji Ikari joins the Blood Angels Space Marine Legion in Mankind's quest to rule the starts... however something Dangerous is on the horizon... can Shinji protect his new comrades from this new threat... who knows... but I know one thing... in the Grim Darkness of the Future... there is only war: one-shot OOC
1. chapter 1

Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

Bold priority events

Italic different language from the main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa) also long-range communications

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, nor Warhammer 40K but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

Laponica, NERV HQ

Deep underground, beneath the second largest city, Tokyo Three, sits a Geofront which contains the Headquarters of NERV

Even further down in the complex sits a small room, inside the room sits a Violet small figure, they are dressed in a Strange skin-tight suit covered in metal plates with a helmet covering their head, two yellow, glowing eyes-slits stare into the wall in indifference, as the small being leans again a, neatly made, bed. a slight bob of the head to an unknown beat is the only sign of life from the small figure

However, the small figures serenity is interrupted as the complex shakes from a powerful explosion… and with a quiet sigh, which is muffed by the helmet, they get to their feet slowly and walk over to the door… just in time for a Lavender Haired woman to all but smash it open shouting in authority

"UP AND AT EM SHINJI-KUN WE ARE-your already awake?" she questions… the figure looks at her blankly

"Yes, unlike you Misato-sama… I'm not a slob" Shinji responds, he instinctually stepping backwards to avoid a smack from the annoyed women, who with a huff grabs his hand and yanks him out the room

"Ha-ha funny boy, tell you what, if you survive this attack, I am going to make you dinner" she mutters darkly… and Shinji's purple faceplate seems to turn pale in horror

"…I'm sorry" he mutters in fear as she smirks dragging the trembling Shinji behind her

However, he soon shakes out of his trance and begins to walk alongside her… however, an angry voice from Misato's Communicator causes both of them to break into a sprint down the long bland corridor

"What's attacking anyway?" Shinji questions the yellow eyes slits glowing in curiosity

"Something called the Imperium of man, ruled by the so-called 'emperor of mankind… just another warlord with an Empire trying to bend our planet over and fuck it" she mutters in annoyance

"What kind of forces do they have?"

"they have some sort of super soldiers, Space marines, or something cheesy like that" Misato mutters shaking her head, "and what appears to be a massive robot… nearly 2X as big as unit 01 and has guns for arms… it stood up to an N2 barrage like it was nothing… I think that's why you are being called" she informs him… however her voice quickly turns to worry at the last part, something Shinji catches, they both arrive at a metal door which opens revealing an elevator

"Don't worry Misato-sama, I'll be fine, I've trained my whole life for something like this… and besides, I doubt it could stand up to the Eva, no matter how tough… or big that thing is" he states attempting to reassure her, she offers a small smile as they both step into it and the door closes

"I'm not worried… I just don't want it to end the same way it did with Unit 00 and the first" she mutters looking towards the ground

"rei-chan… how is the hospital doing?" he questions a tint of fear in his voice

"The Hospital was evacuated to a safe location a few days ago… your sister is safe, don't worry" she states easing his fears…

"you know it's kind of funny… they attack when only one Eva is operational"

"Don't worry Shinji-kun… you're not the only Pilot fighting"

"Then… Asuka-chan is Back up?" He questions with a slight bit of hope in his voice

"Yea… she snapped out of her Coma about three days after you were put into Seclusion" She informs him

"I hate seclusion… spending all day sitting inside a small room… why does it exist?"

"Because it's the safest place outside of your Eva… and you pilots aren't the easiest people to come across you know…"

"yes, yes… about 6 or so of us, still though, wish I could hang with some others my age besides rei… not that anything is wrong with her that is"

"I know… But in this world, going out of NERV outside the Eva is a death sentence… especial for one as rare as yourself… if you're not killed for being an abomination, you'll be sold and made into a weapon… Like Mana-chan…" Misato mutters grimly

"did we find the 'man' who did it?"

"No… though its suspected that he is in league with The UN Rebel Group… you know the ones who attack the Base 10 years ago when... when-"

"-when my mother died, yea… But something never made sense for me about it… what happened to her b-" however he is cut off as the door opens revealing a squad of heavily armed soldiers

"Pilot Ikari, we are here to escort you to Unit 01, Major Katsuragi We can take it from here, please make your way to the command centre, Oi Josh, go with her" the gruff commander of the squad orders and, with a huff, Misato, along with one of the soldiers, rush off down the corridor…. Shinji turns to the leader, a large armoured man just shy of 7 foot

"So, Irons-Sensei, the Express?" Shinji questions tiling his head… not seeing the large figure sneak up behind him… until they scoop him up with int their large arms

"You know it" a cocky female voice states, the person who picked him up grins at him from underneath her helmet

'god damn you Lyala-sama… bloody super-goons' Shinji thinks as they sprint off with superhuman speeds

Within in 30 seconds they cover a 5-minute journey, arriving in a large hanger… and in the centre of the hanger stands a Gigantic Metal Monster

Standing at 70 meters tall, with a horn that makes it 73, the Monster gives off an intimidating presence, its black soulless eyes seem to watch everything that comes into view… but stick on the recently arrived group

Its massive shoulder pylons lie half open revealing a pair of handles for unseen weapons

"Honestly Shinji-kun… I don't know why you like that thing… it gives me the creeps" Lyala Mutters placing Shinji down

"It did that to me as well when I first saw it all those years ago, but now… it makes me feel warm and happy… kind of like when my mother held me in her arms when I was little" he mutters fondly walking forward… however, an explosion that shakes the complex quickly reminds him what he should be doing

"OI PILOT, GET YOUR ASS UP HERE NOW!" an angry voice shouts causing Shinji to rush to a strange device… which he steps in, it begins to move upwards at a rapid pace

It eventually stops levelled with the back of the neck of the Eva… as it arrives the Armour on the Eva's neck shifts down revealing a silver plug which stretcher out… and when the pod open Shinji smiles under his helmet

He slowly climbs into the pod… not seeing the shadowy figure materialise behind him, however before any of the watching guards can react a glowing field stops them in their tract and they are encased in a glowing cube, shinji pauses turning around and looking at the stunned assassin... who begins to panic and scram as the cube gets smaller, suddenly the cube explodes sending blood spraying in every direction... shinji wipes the blood covering his left eye off in annoyance before turning around and climbing into the plug

"That's not going to leave my mind anytime soon" Lyala mutters as he watches the young boy wipe the blood of his mask and climb into the plug

Inside the plug

Shinji slowly removes the helmet from his head revealing his face and, with a big gulp, allows a strange orange liquid to fill his lungs, slowly he takes two strange devices off his belt and puts them on top of his head… and closes his eyes tuning out everything except his own thoughts

'Hello again' he thinks cheerfully as a warm feeling covers his body… he smiles opening his eyes seeing the smirking face of Misato looking at him

"You feeling ok Shinji-kun?" she questions cocking an eyebrow at his antics… he responds with a nod his mouth preoccupied with a smile… until he sees the Warmblood dripping down Misato's forehead in-between her eyes and, Seeing his expression change, Misato realises what is wrong

"Ahh don't worry about this, I was knocked over by a tremor… I only cut my head so don't worry?" she states with a weak smile… shinji can tell she is lying but he doesn't question her, measly adopting a feint smile on his face

"Are you ready?" she questions forcing a professional visage onto her face despite the pain… shinji nods focusing on her whilst glancing at the tactical layout located on his 'eyes'

"You are getting deployed right in the heart of the battlefield, however, we can't give you any additional weapons as all the other launch platforms have been Disabled by strike teams… so you'll only have your knife and your Sidearm… Good luck Shinji-Kun" she states… and as she hits the button the door behind her explodes

the feed cuts

Suddenly unit 01 is send shooting upwards at an alarming pace as shinji narrows his eyes willing his Eva to look up... however he raises an eye brown as something fall through the hatch... until he suddenly stops short

On the surface

The battle is going well for the invading Imperium, having taken most of the facility and having all but wiped out the Defending force of This foolish planets 'superpower'

Atop a mobile commander centre stands a large man in Navy Blue power armour, this is not a normal man for he is a son of the emperor, Roboute Guilliman, Primarch of the Ultramarines space marines chapter

As he observes the battlefield, nay, the slaughter pen, he can't help but feel like something bad is going to happen… and the sudden communication from his Vox only worsens his fears

"Milord, we have captured the Command centre of the enemy base along with its commanding officers… but there is no sigh of the supreme commander, this Gendo Ikari..." An Ultramarine reports over the Vox… however, guilliman can tell he is not finished

"Is something wrong?"

"Yes… they managed to launch something before we could stop them, and they destroyed a lot of records, so we have no idea what it is?" The Ultramarine responds expecting to be yelled at for falling... Guliman only smiles

"Only one out of 3 dozen… you did well my son… whatever it is, It will fall before the might of the Ultramarines" Guilliman reassures his son… however, his attention is taken by the massive hole that appears in the middle of the battlefield… right underneath a Warhound Titan causing it to go tumbling in flailing about

"Striker Jaeger…" he mutters to the Vanished titan… until it goes flying out the hole… and a large purple hand grasps the top of the hole… and pulls out a even larger Purple Titan

Roboute can boast to have seen a lot of strange things in his work as a general of the Emperor of mankind… but this isn't like anything it has ever seen, the Titan, instead of weapons, it has actual hands, an a pair of Large , seemingly decorative, shoulder pylons and a large, pointless, horn (heh)… however, he can tell it is not to be underestimated from the loom in its yellow eyes

"…is that a titan?" a voice questions over the main chat, he notes it's from a nearby Baneblade equipped with a Nova cannon

"Who cares, just shoot it" the commander of the tank orders… and his eyes track the powerful Beam of energy… and they widen in shock as the titan backhands it away as if swatting a fly, sending the beam in another direction

"…well that went well didn't it sir?" a voice sarcastically comments, likely the gunner

"I have decided that I don't like that titan anymore" The commander replies calmly

"You liked it in the first place?" Another voice questions smugly

"… you have to the count of 0 to shut the fuck up" the commander angrily responds as the clicking of a pistol is heard… however, the Titan doesn't seem amused by the lack of further action and raises its hand to its shoulder drawing a… Strange black object… which extends revealing a revolver

The titan raises its hand towards the Baneblade pointing its pistol at the war machine… and fires six shots in a rapid sequence… an explosion replaces the once mighty war machine

The Primarch of the Ultramarines can only stare in surprise…

Inside the plug

"…that was amazing, I just backhanded its attack" Shinji praises himself with a smile forming on his face… until he notices something sneaking up on him… that strange robot which fell on him whilst he was climbing the shaft when the lift shut down

He suddenly turns around raising his AT-Field Intime to block the shots… And seeing it had been discovered the Warhound Class titan turns to flee… until it is grasped in a pair of large purple hands… it rapidly kicks its hands firing its weapons wildly

"Naughty robot" Shinji States as he makes the hands move towards each other… and the titan slowly begins to Crack… and flattens in the powerful grip… the Evangelion drops the flattered Warhound and looks about the battlefield… its gaze stops on a large group of Leman Russ Tanks… and it begins to march forward

Meanwhile

"Admiral, can you hear me?" Guilliman question over his Vox as he watches the Titan effortless crush another Titan

"Yes, Milord… is something the matter?" an aged voice responds

"I need an immediate Orbital Bombardment on a hostile titan, how copy?" he requests as the Titan tosses the remains down the hatch, a small explosion follows, before the Titan looks at something in the distance

"Roger that Milord, just send the coordinates and we shall destroy this titan"

As he gives the order he notices the Titan is beginning to move… right towards a Leman Russ battlegroup

"Battlegroup Rolliex, you have an enemy titan Advancing on your position from the south-west" He informs the tanks… and almost all of them turn south-west and begin to fire at the tian… but they can't piece its Void Shield… However, a smirk finds its way onto Guilliman's face as Bright light begin to get closer in the sky… until he sees the Titan looking at him… and then up

Inside the plug

Shinji looks at the large metal man, who he notes towers over the section 2 guards which are already giants themselves, in curiosity as he looks towards the sky a grin on his face, until they meet eyes

"What is he looking at-… Those don't look fun" he mutters raisin his AT-Field… which all but breaks as a shot directly impacts it causing shinji to widen his eyes in shock

"GAH-Ok don't block, RUN!" he orders… and the Evangelion breaks into a sprint out of the dust and Smoke avoiding the rest of the Barrage much to Guliman's surprise

"Looks like they have Some serious Fire power, I can't stay still, I need to move erratically" he states to himself charging in a zigzag manoeuvre to the Tank Convoy… and right as they go to unleash a Coordinated barrage he makes the Eva leap

Even from this distance, he can feel their shock as he clears well over 200 meters, he lands in the centre of the Convoy and, drawing his knife, tearing everything to pieces… within 10 seconds the whole Column is dead and dying and he is once again charging another target as another orbital barrage annihilate the remains of the tanks and their survivors

Shinji begins to scan the battlefield for a new target… and smiles as he sees the 'super'-Robot, an Emperor class titan his hud informs him, which is facing in the opposite direct firing at something in the distance

He charges directly towards the Much Larger Titan as the orbital bombardment around him ceases thanks to his proximity to the titan… which turns just in time to be tackled backwards by the smaller mech sending it skidding along the floor

The Much large titan looks towards the smaller mech in shock… Until a fist hits it oversized head staggering it… it retaliates swinging it cannon arm and sending the Smaller titan a dozen, Titan-sized, Feet into the air… and immediately regrets it as the Eva lands on top of it and begins to break the many cathedral-like strictures on its back with its fists

"…is it riding that Titan?" an Ultramarine questions as he walks to Guilliman's side in shock

"…I believe so…" he responds to his Gene-son as the Massive titan begins to thrash and move violently trying to get the Small titan off its back, which by this point had begun to punch it in the head… but wasn't able to see the Cannon arm swing up and smash it in the head sending it flying off to the side

The Violet titan roles to its feet... just Intime to see the cannon arm level at its head… and has about .1 of a second to process what happened before its whole head is consumed by the blast of energy… after the beam subsides its whole head is shrouded in black smoke… and a piece of the horn which was out of the blast begins to fall along with the Titan what ever it was connected to no longer there

"Too bad… It seemed like quite the-"

BOOM

The sound of the titan's foot moving to stop it from falling catches all by surprise… and the smoke fades revealing the charred head, which despite the damage, is still their… as well a the pair of Glowing Red eyes full of anger and rage… What little remains of its Jaw armour breaks allowing its mouth to open… and the sound it made would haunt all those present till the end times

SCREEEEETCH

A demonic high-pitch screech pops the eardrums of everyone within 1000 meters, it was so loud that some of the more perceptive of those in orbit could hear it, an impossible feat since there would be no particles for it to transfer over, and on his battleship halfway across the galaxy the Emperor of mankind feels the fury and anger through the warp... along with a certain War-God

The Violet titan slowly closes its mouth looking towards its opponent… and within the blink of an eye, it crouches and leaps, drop kicking the other Titan and sending it staggering, it lands back on its feet and charging, striking the Knee of the Titan with enough force to snap the knee joint backwards sending the taller mech to its knees

The titan attempts to hit the Purple Titan to try to get it away… until its arm is caught… and the purple titan, placing its foot on the chest next to the shoulder, Pulls with all its might…. Ripping the limb out of its socket

It tosses the now useless limb and begins to pound of the chest of the titan, its every hit denting the adamantium armour like it was tinfoil before uppercutting it… the titan attempts to attack with its other arm… but the smaller, nimbler, titan ducks under the swing getting behind the larger titan and grips it around the waste… and Guilliman Jaw Drops in shock as the Smaller titan begins to lift the Much bigger and heavier titan up… realising what was going to happen he turns to the remaining Warhound titan, which is watching in shock, Activating his Vox to communicate with it

"quick, while it is distracted" he orders as the Warhound prepares its weapon intending on firing at the exposed back… until a strange field appears above it… he recognises it as the same on the Purple titan conjured to protect itself from the bombardment… which suddenly shoots down crushing the mighty God-Machine like an empty tin can

He looks back to the titan seeing it had lifted the much larger Titan off its feet… and with an imposable feat of agility leaps into the air carrying the titan, he sees the strange force field demolish the ground where the titan once stud before gravity stops them just shy of 1000 meters… and, planting both feet on the back of the titan, springboards off the titan sending it crashing into the ground… the spectators can only watch in horror as the once might God-Machine impacts the ground with enough force to crush the front of it no doubt killing the crew… their Horror grows as the Purple Titan slams into the back of the Fallen Titan creating a massive Dust and dirt cloud… and the sound of smashing and tearing metal fills the ears of those present…

The purple tian slowly rises out of the creator holding onto something strange, Guilliman recognises it as the main power core to the Emperor class titan which is now nothing more than a pile of blood, oil and scrap metal… it tosses the power core behind it and once again roars… and behind it, the remains of the Larger Titan core explode causing the Violet titans appearance to be reduced to a black shadow… its Red eyes and the broken horn all that remains visible, this image would haunt those on that battlefield to their grave… and beyond

"All ships, I have a new tasking for bombardment… Fire on the fallen Emperor class titan, Rexus" Guilliman orders… and, with a sliver of hesitation, a familiar light appears in the sky

The Voilet titan does not react… even as the area around it is reduced to ash… it stands its gaze fixed on the slowly setting sun… before it begins to march towards the remains of the army

"By the emperor, what does it take to kill that thing?" a panicked Ultramarine question's stepping back in fear… Guilliman begins to consider ordering a fall back of ground forces and just flattening the whole continent from orbit… until a familiar presence touches his mind… the Emperor

'that will not be necessary' his father states in his head… and a strange feeling, as if he was being used as a living conduit fills his body, suddenly the Titan stops its stride freezing in place

'I have Tamed the beast and sedated pilot… order your fleet to cease fire and have it shipped to Terra… I want to look at this thing myself' he father orders in his head… Guliman can only nod

'All ships, ceasefire" he orders as the barrage slowly ends… and as the last shot hits the ground, the Titan falls to its knees… and smashes into the ground its eyes no longer glowing any colour… and yet he can't help but feel liek it is staring at him

'what are you planning father' Guilliman question as the soldiers around him rejoice as the battle, which had turned south for them, was won

Elsewhere in the warp

A large, bronze giant sitting a a throne of skulls smiles as he looks at the rage-filled warrior through the warp, he grins reaching out and grasping image of its fallen body

Author note: thanks for reading guys hope you enjoyed this one-shot, please let me know what you thought of it and if you want more please let me know… And if you have any questions, feel free to ask… anyway that's it, so chow for now


	2. Chapter 2

Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

Bold priority events

Italic different language from the main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa) also long-range communications

Disclaimer: I don't own Evangelion, Nor Warhammer 40K but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

"An Evangelion… don't believe I've heard of that class of titan?" a male voice curiously questions

"Neither have it, they're new, as in less than a few months, I only heard about them from Horus the other week, apparent it was the Ultramarines that discovered them…" another voice responds in a matter of fact tone

"Guilliman… I thought something was off with him… I've never seen any of our brothers, much less one of his calibre, with a hint of fear in their eyes, let alone the amount roboute had in his eyes when he unloaded that 'cargo'" the first voice responds in though, they grab their chin as they think to themselves

"Lord Sanguinius, His Majesty the Emperor requests your presence on terra" a disembodied voice states, the first man, now revealed the be the 9th Primarch Sanguinius of Baal, sighs rubbing the bridge of his nose

"I'm afraid we will have to continue our conversation another time Fulgrim, it seems father wished to speak to me about something, till next time" The Angelletic primarch states to his brother with a polite bow, he leaves without another word leaving his brother to his own devices

Sanguinius wanders down the halls of Fulgrim's flagship, the Pride of the Emperor, with haste not wanting to be late for whatever his father needed of him

Holy Terra, Imperial Palace

Shinji Fidgeted Nervously as he stood with his hands behind his back, mostly because it's not every day that the Emperor of Mankind, Personally, requests your presence without giving any context

He wasn't necessarily scared of the Man, giant, but he was nervous around him never the less, especially since the Emperor was nearly 3 times as tall and many times bulkier than the 5ft 3 frail boy, the newly made Blood red plugsuit/battle-armour clung to his body like a glove, of course Purple was more his colour, mostly due to the fact that if Asuka saw him rocking red she would throw a fit

However the mental image of what Asuka would do to him was thrown out of his mind once the door Behind him opened, he spun his head to the side and saw a giant man in golden armour walked into the room, a pair of Golden Wings poking out his back, the man briefly pauses, his eyes studying Shinji's small frame in confusion and curiosity before flickering around the room for any other occupants

The man said nothing merely giving a polite nod to Shinji, who returned it in kind, he stopped beside Shinji and stood up straight his eyes glueing to the massive golden door Shinji had been staring at, Shinji, with another glance at the man, looked towards the door reassuming his previous posture

'Lord 9th… what is he doing here… wait' Shinji glances at the golden wall next to him looking at his reflection… or more importantly the Roman Numerals on his left shoulder… IX, 9

Under his helmet, Shinji widened his eyes in shock, something which was obscured by said helmet, as the realisation struck him… but before he could think any more on the matter… the door opened

A Truly Massive man I golden power Armour Stridden into the room, a golden glow beaming of his every Fibre, it took all of Shinji Willpower not to immediately fall to his knees bowing towards the God-Incarnate man, the man's Powerful gaze looked over the two smaller people with a complete lack of emotion

"Primarch Sanguinius, Evangelion Pilot Ikari, I welcome you to my Palace" He states calmly in a powerful, Intoxicating tone, Sanguinius was the first to act

"Thank you, father, it is a pleasure to be here" the 9th Primarch states with a bow, Shinji followed suit but said nothing, as he was entranced with the Emperors Glowing Aura

"A God among men" he whispered quietly under his helmet, remembering what His Father, Gendo Ikari, had told him about the Emperor when he met his many months ago, however, Shinji suddenly subconsciously takes a pace back as the emperor's gaze settles on him

"I am No god, Pilot… I am a Man" he stated haven heard the hushed tone ever through the helmets filters, Shinji widens his eyes bowing

"A-apologies Milord" he stuttered out not raising his head to meet the powerful gaze of the Emperor, he could feel the judging eyes burning into his soul

"I suppose you are both wondering why you were summoned here?" the Emperor questioned rhetorically

"Yes Father/Milord" the Both answer, his gaze moves away from the Evangelion Pilot and onto the 9th Primarch

"Shinji Ikari, Pilot of the mighty Evangelion War Machine Unit 01, By the authority granted to me by my position as Emperor of mankind, and by your Commanding officer, I hereby Place you under the command of Primarch Sanguinius of the Blood Angels, will you accept this Order?" He states in a Mighty tone, Shinji nods his head placing his Arm over his chest/heart

"I, Shinji, Ikari, Pilot Of the 1st Evangelion Unit accept the order, and Pledge myself and My Evangelion to the Service of You, Lord Sanguinius" Shinji states proudly turning towards the giant and bowing on a knee, the 9th Primarch turns to look at Shinji with a raised eyebrow

"I accept the Vow of Service, Brave Pilot, rise" Sanguinius states in slight embarrassment not really liking people bowing at his feet, Shinji bows and raises his head turning and facing the Emperor who watched the whole ordeal with mild indifference

"Sanguinius, I suggest you treat the Pilot and His War-machine with great respect, they are about as rare you primarch's with only about 27 being in existence currently, treat him as you would one of your own Gene-sons… that is all, you may retune to whatever you were doing" The Emperor orders and without another word he turns, walking back through the door he came through as swift as he arrived, leaving the Pilot and the Primarch to their own devices

Sanguinius turns his full attention to the Pilot noting the symbol of his legion carved into the shoulder guard… alongside the number 01 Carved into his chest piece, he looked into the glowing eye slits on the Pilots enclosed Helmet with mild curiosity, his enhanced vision seeing through the filtered glass and right into the eyes of the Nervous and Anxious Pilot, he sharply breathes through his nose

"Come" he states simply turning towards the door, Shinji, after a final glance at the door the emperor left in follows after his new Commander

Aboard the Red Tear

Sanguinius stat upon his chair in the Bridge of the Red Tear in deep thought, beside him, stood his Most trusted Gene-sires, the Captains of the various Blood Angel company's, alongside the new addition to the Blood Angels

Some of the angels stood in slices merely looking at their thinking Primarch whilst a few looked towards Shinji, who stood, unmoving and unflinching under their suspicious gazes

The Silent Circle stare off was interrupted by a quiet and timid voice from a young Blood-Serif, who nervously approached the group holding a Vox-Pad

"Milord, The New Titan, Evangelion Unit 01, has been successfully loaded into its newly constructed Housing Cage" the serif states with an obtuse bow, Sanguinius briefly look over the small serif, before giving a short not and dismissing him

"Housing Cage… why would a machine need a cage"

"Because she isn't a machine… she's alive" Shinji quietly states getting raised eyebrow all around

"You're Saying that's things an organic?" one of the captain's questions in astonishment his mind not able to grasp that a creature of that size could exist

"Yes" Shinji states in astonishment himself as if he was surprised by the same thing as the Blood Angel

"Also… she?" Sanguinius questions turning towards the small pilot who seems to shrink under the multiple gazes directed at him

"Yes, Milord… She" Shinji states Ominously, however before any more questions can be asked, the device on Shinji's wrist beeps

"Pilot, the Beast requires Calming" a Tech-Priest states in binary, Shinji nods and closes the Link

"Milord, I am Required in the Cage, so I bid you Farewell" Shinji states with a bow, he goes to leave

"Once you're done, calming the beast, come to my personal quarters… I would like to talk" Sanguinius requests… shinji pauses at the door, he nods leaving

"So, we have one of those things aboard huh…" One of the Captains questions, Sanguinius raises an eyebrow towards his Gene-son

"You Know of them?" Sanguinius questions

"Yes Milord, My blood-Brother, Alexion, is an ultramarine who fought against the planet where those things were found, he didn't say much, just that it would have been better to wipe out the whole planet from orbit… and something about a raging Monster splitting the very fabric of reality apart with but its roar, but after that, he began to talk complete gibberish" The Captain responds, Sanguinius squints his eyes in thought whilst the rest begin to deny the Captains claims

"So, it wasn't fear… it was genuine terror" He mutters to himself thinking of the look in Roboute eyes those many months ago

The Eva-Cages

Shinji quickly arrived at the cages his Evangelion was held in with a sigh of relief, he swore to himself that he would have turned to stone if he was under their gazes any longer, however he put aside his thoughts and instead focused on the Evangelion, which had now all but calmed down to the point that people would questions it even moved it the first place

He slowly stalked over to the platform which faced the Eva's head pausing directly in front of the Evangelion… which he noted had changed in 6 Months

(Just Look Up the Super Evangelion and Imagine it in Blood Angel Colours, with the cannons, from the Evangelion/Godzilla model crossover, mounted on its shoulder instead of the puldrons and a handle sticking out of a third puldron just to the left of the centre of the spine {a lot of work on your side I know sorry but I'm not the best at describing things})

As he stares at the seemingly unrecognisable Evangelion, his eyes seemed drawn to it… and he saw the same eyes staring at him that he has seen for the last 10 years… a smile graces his lips as he stares back, meaning he didn't notice the figure 'sneaking' up on him

"Pilot Ikari, good to see you" a voice 'joyful' suddenly states from behind him, Shinji jumps a foot into the air and lands, sitting on the railing, he blinks under his helmet as he looks at the figure who surprised him

The figure a short, women who had extensive cybernetic modifications in her body, her brunet hair was short and only reaches her neck, a normal eye and a cybernetic eye peered at his glowing eye slits, Shinji breathed out in relief upon recognising the women

"Hello Maya" he states with a warm smile to the Nerv-Engineer turned Cog-Girl, she paces over towards Shinji and leans against the railing

"So, I heard You Met the Ommissiah" she questions with a warm smile betraying the lack of emotion present in most Mechanicus forces, Shinji nods as he looks around the Eva cages as the dozens of Servitors running around the place doing emperor knows what

"Yea… Wait, Ommissiah?" Shinji questions with a raised eyebrow

"the Machine God, that's what I was told to call him My New-Sempai" she Responds, Shinji nods… before pausing again

"New… what happened to-"

"Akagi was executed for techno-heresy, abominable intelligence… the Magi" Maya responds he's eyes showing a hint of grief, but it vanishes as joy fills her face

"Now, tell me about the Ommissiah, is it true he can fix a machine with a glace or create a new, incredibly advanced, machine with a flick of the wrist" she states as her eyes sparkle with joy, Shinji is taken aback by the sudden mode shift… literally

"Ohh… no" he mutters as he slips of the railing backwards, Maya tried to grab him but misses, Shinji begins to plummet towards the ground as Maya shouts out his name… a loud tearing sound is heard and Shinji finds himself hitting something… softer than the ground, he blinks looking down… seeing a giant, red, hand beneath himself, he looks up towards unit 01 to see its head had moved and its eyes were looking at him… however, it soon went dark its job done

"Thanks, Mama" he mutters subconsciously with a smile as the rest of the cargo bay began to panic

Shinji lied their, 50 feet in the air on the Eva's hand, away from any levelled walkways for what seemed like hours just staring at his Eva as the panicking Engineers around him calmed and began to assess the situation

Red Tear, Primarch's Quarters

Sanguinius of Baal sat alone, at a large desk examining man pieces of paper laid before him a tired, bored expression on his face

"What I wouldn't give to be somewhere else"

Somewhere else

"FOR THE EMPEROR!" Leman Russ of the Space Wolves' shouts as the entire legion charger a massive army of green skin Orks with a, 2 eyed, Snow-white, Evangelion leaping over the front lines and drop-kicking an Orkernaut

On the Red Tear

"Ugghhh" he mumbles uncomfortably… he continues on with his work getting progressively annoyed… until

"Lord Sanguinius" a quiet voice states, he pauses mid-sentence turning towards the sudden vice seeing the Evangelion Pilot, Shinji Ikari, standing at attention in the doorway

"Yes, social activity" he quietly states to himself as he gets up from the chair

"Ahh, Pilot Ikari, welcome, come it" he requests, Shinji nods and walks into the room, it is then Sanguinius notices the faint crack on his helmet, he decides to inquire why

"Why have you a chip in your visor?" he questions, despite the fact that Shinji's eyes were but glowing lights, Sanguinius could see confuse ill them, then realisation, Shinji rubs the back fo his head nervously

"Ohh about that… I may or may not have accidentally-cause-unit-01-to-rip-off-the-restraints-of-one-of-its-arms-and-angered the tech-Priest's-who-then-proceeded-to-slap-me" he states without pause or taking a breath in between words

Sanguinius blinks deciding to drop the matter, he shakes his head walking over to a cabinet and getting out a bottle, he pours two glasses, Primarch size, pints

"Have a drink" He states with a smile, Shinji looks at him… then the glass… then him again

"I'm underaged" he responds… Sanguinius face goes blank

"Its Juice" he bluntly responds, he swears' the glowing eyes seemed to blink in "huh?" questioning way before Shinji walked over to the glass… picked it up with both hands, as it was about as big as his head, and began to drink through his helmets built-in straw

"What, not going to take your helmet off?" Sanguinius questions never really seeing anyone eat or drink through a helmet before, Shinji pauses mid gulp

"No" Shinji responds bluntly

"Any reason?" Sanguinius inquires

"Yes" Shinji responds again bluntly

"Can you tell me?" Sanguinius responds after another pause, Shinji places the drink down

"…I don't feel vulnerable" Shinji's truthfully responds as he subconsciously rubs the left light/eye, Sanguinius decides to drop this too, he begins walking over to the table in the room and sits on his seat, he gestures for Shinji to do the same

Shinji climbs onto the massive chair with a little effort and with his legs dangling off the edge, only his head is visible to the primarch, Sanguinius stares at the small human in annoyance

'dealing with normal-sized humans is harder than it used to be' he thinks to himself, however he blinks upon noticing Shinji's shoulder and chest enter view,

"so, if its alright with you, I'm going to ask some questions" Sanguinius sates politely, Shinji nods

"you are the Pilot of Unit 01" He questions with a blank expression… shinji nods

"Just seeing if you going to Lie or not"

"Next questions, your Full Name I Shinji Ikari, or Ikari Shinji on your home planet, are you perhaps related to the commanders of the Nerv Mechanicus Branch, Magos. Gendo Ikari"

"By Blood" Shinji utters with a hint of disdain

"What did you mean, when you called Your Evangelion A 'she'?" Sanguinius questions curiously, he sees Shinji tense up

"I call it she because she's alive and not a machine?"

"But why She, specifically?"

"I… don't know… I, I guess I just started doing it after a time… and it just, feels right" Shinji respond looking away

"…how old are you?" Sanguinius questions?"

"…Erm… well…"

"Go on"

"15 Terran Years" Shinji quietly mumbles, Sanguinius narrows his eyes

'Child soldiers… why has father gave me a child' he thinks in anger at the prospect of using one so young as a soldier

"It's because of the nature of the Evangelion… an adults mind is too hard to meld with and it usually kills them, but a child's mind is still adapting and forming… so we are the only ones who can Pilot them" Shinji quickly respond seeing the anger build up in the angel… Sanguinius sighs

"That is all for today, you are dismissed, have a serf lead you to a spare sleeping quarter"

"Ohh… that won't be possible until my room is finished, I am required to sleep in my Eva's Connection Plug" Shinji Responds… Sanguinius doesn't respond

"Very well then, have a nice night, Id suggests getting up early, I wouldn't recommend being asleep when we enter the warp" Sanguinius responds ominously, Shinji leaves without a word… the second the door closes Sanguinius stands grabbing the table and flipping it over and sending it flying through the air, it hits the wall denting said wall and breaking in half, he grits his teeth

"A Child soldier is a child soldier no matter the reason?" he mutters as he walks back over to his desk

Author note: so… shinji has been assigned to the 9th Legion… ooh and if you're wondering if I'm just gonna gloss over those 6 months between Shinji killing the Ultramarines and joining the Blood Angels (Which i think is funny since ehes joining the angels)… I'm not… anyway that's it so chow for now


End file.
